Challenge - 9 songs for fire emblem: awakening
by Naoko Andre
Summary: As the title says... it a challenge, 9 songs, each one tells a short story. Most of the are couple centered, but none all of them are. :D Come a read, you won't regrett it.


**Challenge 9 songs for fire emblem**

Well… I know I have written this Challenge a lot of times now, for different series though, but I still wanted to try writing it with the Fire emblem theme. Hope you like it and feel free to correct me if you find any mistake, My mother language is Spanish so if you find any mistakes… correct me please.

Also, Fire emblem doesn't belong to me, u.u.

For the ones who hadn't heard of this challenge… you're supposed to put your music rep. at shuffle and then write short stories of whatever theme comes to your mind, but you have to write in the time the song lasts… when the song ends, you stop writing! Is really fun… and difficult XD

So.. enjoy, and if you like to leave a Review… I would be really happy :D!

1.- Besos – El canto del loco

VirionxCherche

Cherche didn't quite understand why Virion was so obsessed with looks; he already got her… so why did he always arrange himself so much… It was a mystery to her. She just knew she hated it when she saw him talking with other ladies and caught them staring more than usual, in times like that she wanted to let Minerva eat all of them, including Virion, alive.

But she couldn't. And she couldn't stop Virion from arranging himself so much. So she did what she could.

When all those hungry woman were looking at her Virion… she went and casually kissed him, with fierce passion. And then told him something stupid like "Remember to arrive at time for dinner" and went away.

After all… They could look all they wanted, but Virion's kisses were hers.

2.- Superman – Glee cast

FrederickxLissa

For Lissa Frederick would always be her hero. He didn't only protect her, he also helped her with laundry, taught her cooking and tended to the army needs… Even though every one had told him they could handle on their own.

True, Frederick could be too overprotective. But, for Lissa, he was a hero. Always there, always ready to help…

And always the hero of her heart.

3.- I just can't wait to be king – Lion King cast

RickenxNowi

Ricken only wanted to grow up and be like the others, brave and strong. Even though the pthers were always telling him to make the most of his youth. He just wanted to be reliable.

Unlike Nowi, she never ceased to amaze him. She was so old… (Don't tell her he said that) but yet so childish. Even though at times she could be really mature. Kind of.

- You won't grow up even if you continue frowning like that you know?- and the very person he was thinking of interrupted his thoughts

- I'm not frowning THAT much Nowi-

- Yes you are, cheer up, for me, you're the most reliable man in here Ricken- and with a kiss she had already lifted all of Ricken worries

3.- You're never fully dressed without a smile – Glee cast

Cordelia and Severa

Finally today was the day, her daughter was getting married. After the war had ended, their sons and daughters from the future decide to stay, though living far away from them and getting in touch from time to time. But today was he daughter's day! And she was helping her get dressed for the big occasion.

And Severa looked breathtaking…

Beautiful dress… check

Make up… check

Husband… check

Flowers… check

There was just one thing missing.

- Severa… you look stunning today, as you always do- with that she kissed her daughter cheek… and got the final check.

Beautiful smile… check

4.- Bad day – Daniel powter

ChromxFMC

She, Naoko, was their tactician. They trusted her with their lives and today… she had failed miserably. They couldn't save Chrom's sister. The Exalt was dead now, and it was her fault. Lissa's tears broke her heart, Chrom's crestfallen expression still haunted her dreams.

She would never be able to make it up for them. Maybe she should go away, they're better of without her.

Just when she was about to scape, her tent's door opened. And her knight in shining armor entered.

-Chrom…-

- Don't go, Don't leave me too…- He had read her thoughts and was now hugging her, a loving embrace. And she couldn't stop the tears from her eyes.

She was supposed to save him, but today… he had saver her.

5.- Open your heart – Madonna

Lissa x Frederick

Lissa had tried everything that crossed her mind to make Frederick notice her. But to no avail, the boy seemed immune to her flirting… But she was NOT giving up, she wasn't the exalt's daughter for nothing.

So she changed her strategy, she had to be more upfront.

The next day found a changed Lissa, even though she was using her regular yellow dress, she had left her hair loose and was wearing some make-up she borrowed from Maribelle. Also, she was wearing a flower pin her best friend had got her. Also she woke up early, and went to the cooking part of the camp, where she knew Frederick would be making dinner.

- Good morning Frederick- she said with the sweetest voice she had

Frederick looked at her and almost dropped the knife he was using, for him, Lissa looked like an angel.

- G-Good Morning Lissa, you look… stunning today- and with that he continued with his cooking.

And Lissa knew she had won, now Frederick wouldn't ignore her attempts for the rest of the day.

6.- For the first time in forever – Frozen soundtrack

Lucina

The war had ended not too long ago, and her father had found his bride again… in an abandoned field sleeping. And today… today they were celebrating! Celebrating their reencounter and the other Lucina's second birthday.

And she was so happy, she had never been to a ball. She didn't even knew how to dance, but she was delighted. She got to use a fancy dress, picked by Maribelle, and so very nice shoes, picked by her aunt Lissa. And… and she got to dance with Gerome…

She couldn't stop daydreaming about the celebration, it was her first time in a ball, in a dance, in a fancy dress…

She was so delighted!

So she walked around the castle in awe, watching the decorations, the food… everything… And the she reached the garden… and found the thing she was most delighted of…

- Mother!-

For the first time in forever… They could be a happy family.

7.- Unintended – Muse

ChromxFMC

The first time he saw her he thought she was strange, sleeping so carefree in a field. When she woke up, he thought she was beautiful… but still strange. He never thought she was suspicious, like Frederick did, for Chrom she was just a lost person.

After spending time with her… She continued being beautiful to him, but she also started being… important to him. At first it was only in a friend kind of important.

After Emm's death, She started being one of the most important things in his life. But he couldn't tell her that… not now. He had to arrange his life first.

But then the bathroom incident came… and he noticed… how gorgeous she was, and started thinking… that anyone could steal her from him.

And so…

- I love you- and she had become his.

8.- Sunken soldiers bay – aqua de Annike

Sometimes he wish he hadn't met her, hoped he hadn't love her. Hoped he didn't had to suffer this much.

- One more!- he put his empty glass of beer in the counter of the bar he was at.

He hoped alcohol helped him forget her. He just wished he could forget her smile, her sweet words, her loving eyes… her caring touch…

- Gaius, aren't you drinking too much-

- No one asked you-

Another beer, another night… How long had it been? Almost a year… and he couldn't forget her, his beautiful tactician with red eyes. When he closed his eyes all he saw was her, and it was destroying him.

That's why, when Frederick came looking for him that morning and told him they had found her… He couldn't contain his tears.

9.- Born this way – Lady Gaga

OliviaxGregor

It was difficult for her to love herself… I mean, she wasn't as beautiful as the other girls in the army… or as strong… or as confident. The only moment she felt beautiful were when she was dancing. So when Lissa asked her for tips on how to attract men, she was puzzled… and sure Lissa was making fun of her.

- Of course I'm serious silly!- said Lissa exasperated.

Olivia would never understand why people thought she knew about that kind of things… she wasn't that beautiful.

So when Gregor confessed his love for her… she was at a loss of words.

- What're you saying? If Olivia 's not the most beautiful woman in this army, then Gregor is dragon… and Gregor is no dragon I assure you-

And then she realized… Maybe She was beautiful… or at least Gregor made her feel beautiful.


End file.
